


The Glasses

by CassidyChase36



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Eye-Spy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward doesn't seem to be the only guy on the plane with a nice body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Fitzsimmons fic. It was so much fun writing it. Shout out to Megan (melancholylouis on tumblr) for editing this fic.
> 
> I literally fell in love with Fitzsimmons the first episode. I love my little dorks.

“I fold.” Fitz says running out of the room. 

 

“Fitz may fold but I certainly am not.” Skye says, sitting back in her bunk watching Ward’s naked body through the glasses. 

 

“Oooh baby.” She whispers. 

 

There’s a knock at her door before it opens. Simmons stands in the doorway holding her laptop. “Hey Skye. Ready for movie night?” she says sitting next to Skye on her bed.

 

“Wait. Jemma, come look at this.” Skye says passing over the glasses. 

 

“Are these the-” 

 

“Yes but just look.” Skye says pushing them onto her face.

 

“What-? Who-? Oh my god. Is that Ward?” She says, her face in pure astonishment. 

 

“Yes.” She says grabbing Jemma’s arm. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

“It. is… something. I always thought he was… well equipped.” She says scrunching her face in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh. I didn’t even get there yet. Let me see.” Simmons passes the glasses to Skye. “You are so right. Damn that is one beautiful man. I mean when we train, I can feel that he has muscle but now. He has so much more than that.” 

 

“Skye… Ew.” Simmons says, pushing Skye’s arm. 

 

“You could wash laundry on his abs. And those pecs. Damn.” Skye sighs dreamily. “Aw man. He’s leaving. Damn, I wasn’t finished admiring him. Oh well.”

 

“And we get to be around that everyday. How will we survive?” Simmons giggles quietly.

 

“Yeah.” Skye scoffs. She reaches up to take them off. “Wait. Someone’s coming back.”

 

“Who is it?” 

 

“I think it’s… no it can’t be.” Skye gasps in astonishment.

 

“What? Who is it? Coulson?”

 

“Ew no.” Skye says, taking off the glasses. “Here. Look.”

 

Simmons looks into the glasses and at the person in front of her. It’s not May, the hair is too short, or Ward, otherwise Skye wouldn’t have handed them over so quickly. And if it’s not Coulson then…

 

“Fitz?” She gasps. “Is that really him?” 

 

“Has he been working out with Ward? I didn’t know under all that fluffy hair and baggy cardigans he had something going on.” Skye says, winking at Simmons. 

 

“Well. I mean when we were at Uni, he would get so caught up in his thoughts that he needed some physical release and would go out for a quick run. He must have used the campus gym. At least someone actually used it. I certainly didn’t. Running was always his thing no matter how dopy he looks. Yoga was more of mine.” Simmons says quickly, eyes still running over Fitz’s form.

 

“Yeah, well he definitely needs new clothes to show off those abs. Next stop, you should take him to the mall.”

 

“Me? Why should I do anything? Just because I am his best friend doesn’t make it my duty to make him look nice for other women.” Jemma says still running her eyes over her partner. 

 

“Other women? I meant for you.” Skye says, smirking at Simmons. 

 

“Me? That’s preposterous. Fitz doesn’t need to look good for me. I like him just the way he is.” Simmons looks over at Skye to see her raised eyebrows. “I don’t like him like that. Stop that.” She takes the glasses off, completed with her newest assessment of Fitz.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Skye says, taking back the glasses. “But.. If you won’t jump on that, I will.” 

 

“NO! No, no. You can certainly not do that. He doesn’t even like you like that.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean he was flirting with me a few weeks ago. Well, I think he was. I don’t know. It was kinda hot in a way.” Skye says, biting her lip, slipping the glasses on.

 

“Hot? Fitz is anything but hot.” Simmons scoffs. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. By the look of him here, I would say he’s almost as equipped as Ward. I mean look at the size of hi-”

 

“STOP! Stop please. No more. I didn’t need to know that.” Simmons says covering her face. 

 

“Yes. You do. Just for future reference when I talk about him. I’m gonna need some girl talk.” Skye says, popping popcorn in her mouth with a smile.

 

Simmons scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

 

-x-

 

The next morning, Simmons knocks on Fitz’s door. He opens it, still in his night clothes; boxers nothing else.

 

“Oh hey Simmons. Come in. I’m just getting dressed. Oh what do you think of the new modification on the Night-Night Gun? I think I figured out how to get the ounce off for Ward. Arsehole.” 

 

Fitz continues with his techno babble but Simmons stops paying attention. He’s too distracting. He has always distracting but now that she’s seen all of it, it’s worse than before. She stares at his new abs, counting every different muscle he has. He turns around to find his shirt and bends at the waist. Simmons blushes in embarrassment when she realizes she has been staring at his arse the whole time. Dammit she needs to get a hold of herself.

 

“Simmons. Simmons. Jem. Jemma.” Fitz says, waving a hand in front of her face. “Are you even paying attention to me?” 

 

“Yes. Yes I was. You were talking about the Night-Night Gun which is not going to be the name of it.” She says shaking off her thoughts. 

 

“Hmph. That was the first thing I was talking about, yes. But then I started to talk about the last mission. What have you been staring a-? Have you been staring at me?”

 

“What? No- why would you think-”

 

“You like it? Everyone’s always looking at Ward and so I thought maybe he shouldn’t be the only muscled man on the bus. I mean I’m no Steve Rogers but maybe more Doctor Banner? What do you think?” He says, putting his hands at his waist, twisting from side to side.

 

“It’s- I mean you’re- Well what I’m trying to say-”

 

“Jemma. Speak. Use your words. I want to know.” He says, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a little shy now.

 

“You’re perfect. Before and now.” She says, quietly looking at the floor. 

 

His feet come into her view. He’s standing close that she can feel the heat from his chest on the top of her hair. “You really think so?” He whispers.

 

She looks up quickly. “Yes. Of course. I like you just the way you are. No matter the form. You’re still my Fitz.”

 

“‘Your Fitz,’ huh? I like it. As long as you are my Simmons.” He says, laying his palms on her face.

 

“Of course.” She leans up, into his space. They are inches apart when she reaches out to touch his abdomen. “I really like this though. Very much.” 

 

He laughs quietly. “Oh yeah?” 

 

She nods. He laughs again and pulls her face to his. He kisses her hard on the mouth. She sighs into him, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. 

 

He pulls away breathless and kisses the side of her mouth. “Why didn’t we do this earlier?” 

 

“Because you were hiding these.” She giggles, poking him in the abs. 

 

“Wow. To get to Jemma Simmons’ heart, all you need is abs. Better tell everyone.” He says pulling away from her to walk away.

 

She giggles pulling his arm to bring him back to her. “No, no, no. You are not going anywhere. Besides Skye would have a field day.” 

 

“Speaking of Skye-” 

 

“What? What did she say? She didn’t say anything to you right?”

 

“Well, if you were listening before, I was telling you that Skye was flirting with me earlier and-” 

 

“I’m gonna kill her-”

 

“What? Did you call ‘dibs’ or something on me?” He laughs and leans down to kiss her chin.

 

“No. But if Skye thinks she can-”

 

“Aw, love. Are you jealous?” He smiles at her, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“No. That’s ridiculous. I just-”

 

He kisses her again, pulling her by her waist so she is standing flush against him. Her hands come up to his hair. She runs her fingers through the soft curls as their tongues map the other’s mouth. She twists them around and pushes him onto the bed. They separate with giggles.

 

He pulls at her waist, running his hands up her sides. She smiles, loving the new attention he gives her. He pulls her to him making her straddle his legs. He kisses her quickly on the mouth before trailing kisses down her neck. “My” kiss “Jemma” kiss “Mine.”

 

She pulls him back to her mouth. She nips at his bottom lip. She drags herself away from him to plant a hard kiss on his neck, right on his pulse point. 

“Mine.”


End file.
